disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy
Izzy is a heroine from Disney Junior's 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She was originally voiced by Madison Pettis and later by Megan Richie. Personality Izzy is a feisty, young pirate girl who has the ability to fly due to her Pixie Dust given to her by Tinker Bell and the other fairies. She is beautiful and just as adventurous as Jake and Cubby. She loves puzzles, music, and of course singing and dancing. She seems to be the brightest member of the trio. She treats animals like her own children and cares for them. She is also part of Jake's crew on their pirate ship Bucky. Izzy treats Cubby like a sibling and cares for him deeply. She thinks of Jake as an older brother and more than a friend at the same time. Izzy shares some traits with Tinker Bell most notably her feisty attitude. Izzy believes that only practice will help you achieve a goal showing that she's a hardworking and strong willed pirate. Izzy shows little fear of Captain Hook but does not let it get in the way of her and her friends saving the day. She is not afraid to stand up to Hook and shows her anger when he betrays them and steals from them. Izzy and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be more acquaintance like than enemies. Smee is just as kind to Izzy as he is to Jake and Cubby . Physical appearance Izzy carries a very slender figure. She has brown hair with each couple orange beads on both sides of it to make pigtails, brown eyes, tan skin, rosy cheeks, both black eyebrows and eyelashes, a pair of gold loop earrings, a pink short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves, a dark pink bandana with white doodles around it with her couple hair strands sticking out of it, purple pants, a pair of red bucket-top boots with low heels, and a black cord around her neck with a small pouch of pixie dust (which needs to become used for in case of emergencies only) attached to it for her usual outfit. In its episode the The Pirate Princess, when she is the Pirate Princess, she has long, beautiful brown hair with a strand sticking out, a dress (consisting of purple top with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each dark pink band on them) over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. When she goes to bed, she has a long lavender nightshirt with pink brims on her short sleeves and bottom and three yellow sparkles on the front and a pair of fluffy pink bedroom bunny clogs to show only her bare heels. When she rides a boat with Jake and Cubby, she sports a lime life-jacket with two navy belts with black buckles vertically, but when she goes surfing or water-sliding, she wears it and goes barefoot. When swimming, she has a bathing suit consisting of lavender sleeveless top with hot pink lines on her neckline, shoulders, and waist, a dark lavender tutu with lavender Jolly Roger symbols around it, and purple shorts, and is barefoot. On Halloween, she has a dark pink short-sleeved dress with pink brim on her tutu, a purple waistband, lavender stockings with a pink patch on her left calf, a pair of purple heeled shoes with pink buckles, and aqua wings on her back. On the next Halloween, she wears an ochre cat helmet (with brown ears on it), pants (with a tail), and gloves with cream stripes on them, cream cat toes on toes of her boots, and a cream cat muzzle with a pair of three white whiskers on both sides of it and pink cat nose When skateboarding, she dons a lavender helmet with purple spots all over, each couple oval cavities on both sides of it, three flower heads consisting of yellow pedals and orange centers on the front, and navy straps with aqua buckle. When she is dubbed an honorary mermaid by both Marina and Stormy, she carries a mermaid tail made from green leaves, a dark pink tube top with thin red straps, a white pearl necklace, and a large lime seaweed crown with small colorful shapes of seashells all around it and cream pearls for its brim. In Queen Izzy-Bella, Izzy's hair is down, she wears a golden crown with small white pearls going round and a blue jewel in in the front, an orange and purple bandana, a long sleeved yellow, orange, and purple dress, long purple stockings, and yellow shoes with orange bows. To see the gallery of all her outfits, click here In The End is Just the Beginning, Izzy's ballet suit includes a tutu with silver lining and sparkling diamonds, a matching leotard, and hot pink ballet slippers with silver linings and heart shaped diamonds. In Star Darlings, Izzy's Starling outfit features a magenta blouse with a sparkly bright lavender vest above it, pink bell bottom pants, a silver belt with stars around her waist, a pair of hot pink ankle boots with star boot buckles, star earrings like Gemma's, her pixie dust pouch, and her bandana is magenta like her blouse with silver stars. Her hair is pink like Cassie's with a streak of her normal Wishling hair, her eye color is magenta, she has a pink star mark on her left cheek, and her pigtails are held by fuzzy hair ties. In The Fantasy Forest Masquerade Ball, Izzy's masquerade ball costume resembles a merry meercat with a semi-sweetheart top, a layered skirt, red and green sandals, red and green gloves, red and green wings on her back, and a red masquerade mask on her eyes. In The Snow Moon Princess In Winter Wonderland, Izzy's snowflake dress is a little similar to Dora's ice princess dress with blue lining and pretty snowflake designs. Her hair is long, sparkly and curly and on top is a silver tiara with a snowflake shaped gem, and she wears snowflake earrings on her ears. She also wears white flats. Role in the series Izzy is one of Jake's crew members. She has knowledge of many lost things that wash up the shore and the most active in the group after Jake. In the series, her belongings are stolen more often than anyone else giving her a bold and fearless personality.﻿ In most of their adventures, Izzy's pixie dust is responsible for saving the team. While her pixie dust is mainly for emergencies only, there is one day of the year called Pixie Dust Away Day where Izzy and the team are able to use the pixie dust as much as they want for the entire day. If she ever run out of pixie dust (which she did in the episode "Pixie Dust Away!) she must travel to the Fountain of Forever where lies an endless supply of said dust. It has been shown that Izzy is a fan of princesses and wishes to one day become a pirate princess. This is acknowledged even further when the crew meet and befriends the Pirate Princess. Many episodes revolve around Izzy, with two of them having her host the show instead of Jake. In The Pirate Princess, she led the group on a rescue mission to save the Pirate Princess from the evil spell of a legendary Sea Witch. In Treasure of the Tides, Izzy was made an honorary mermaid by Marina, her sister Stormy, and other mermaids in Never Land. She then led the mermaids on a mission to stop Captain Hook from stealing the Treasure of the Tides. Other episodes revolving Izzy include Izzy's Pirate Puzzle, A Whale of a Tale, "Seahorse Saddle-Up!", "Treasure of the Tides" and the already mentioned Pixie Dust Away. In the episode "The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off",Izzy and Misty the Wonderful Witch team up as contested in the Coconut Cook-Off.Captain Hook's uses Misty's magical recipe book to cheat in the cook off, accidentally conjuring up a giant soufflé monster that kidnaps Izzy and carries her to Belch Mountain. Fortunately, Jake, Cubby, and Skully along with Misty follow them to save her. They use Izzy's popcorn machine to create a loud noise to pop the soufflé monster, this works and Izzy wins the Coconut Cook-Off. Izzy, alongside Princess Winger and the Pirate Princess, were the main focus of the episode "Princess Power!" In order to open the princess treasure, there needs to be three princesses. Winger and the Pirate Princess make Izzy a honorary princess as they went to get the treasure somewhere in Never Land, finally making Izzy's princess dreams come true. In the episode Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn, Jake and his crew set out to save Izzy's new friend Cornica, a magical sea unicorn, after she is captured by Captain Hook. In "Queen Izzy-Bella", after the reading the story about Queen Isabella and her journey to find treasure in the Valley of Ice, she decides to go complete the queen's quest by herself when Jake, Cubby, and Skully didn't think the legend was true. When she arrives at the Valley of Ice she gets past the same big rocks Queen Isabella encountered and sang the same song the queen sang to move the rocks. Izzy then finds the Sword of Light and reads the inscription on the sword to raise it and find out who the most swashbuckling pirate is, but not before Captain Hook who had been following Izzy attempts to take the sword for himself. Jake, Cubby and Skully who followed Izzy's trail of Pixie Dust to the Valley of Ice arrive just in time to see Izzy raise the Sword of Light and turn into Queen Isabella. She then leads the crew to the Cave of Ice where they face the Ice Dragon. Izzy was the first to outsmart the dragon by ice skating in circles around her. When the crew goes inside the cave, they find three golden eggs encased in ice and realized that the dragon was merely protecting her eggs. Using the Sword of Light Izzy frees the eggs from the ice and three baby dragons hatch. After the Ice Dragon freezes and flings Captain Hook out of Cave of Ice Izzy told the dragon that she and her mates were glad to help her eggs hatch. Izzy then raises the sword and reverts back into normal self. Jake, Cubby and Skully then apologized to Izzy for not believing her story. In Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book, she was seen near John Darling as they searched for Wendy Darling's book, and book pages and mentioned that they were a great team. In the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!",Izzy brings the Darling siblings back to Never Land to greet Peter Pan and Tinker Bell who have return from there travels to the Lands beyond the Never Sea.Peter Show the various treasures from his travels and warns his friends of the danger of one, the Doom Stone that has the power to turn anyone into stone and gradually turn its user evil and into stone. Peter hides the Doom Stone within Hangman's Tree but Captain Hook overhears and manages to steal the Doom Stone turning Peter Pan to stone, Captain Jake and his crew get help from Wendy, John and Michael to find the magic items needed to rescue their petrified friend by hiding him within Tiki Tree Forest. Izzy and John Darling entered Big Bug Valley to get the enchanted water from the Everspring Fountain located deep within the valley that will help turn Peter Pan back to normal. Terra Monsters Sea Lily the Lotis The Lotis that loves to collect flowers and decorating things with floral chains made out of lilies, daisies, and even roses, but one flower that's she's afraid of is the corpse flower. Coralie the Equiness An Equiness whom Izzy named after Queen Coralie because she acts like royalty and dreams of being a princess like her owner. Coralie is determined, strong, and brave but one thing she's afraid of is losing her friends. Rainbow the Dashing Equinair The Dashing Equinair who, like other Dashing Equinairs, loves to fly but she's the only one who loves riding on rainbows and dreams of finding a pot of gold at the end of one. Like Coralie, she's very determined and never gives up until the end. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Students of DJES Category:Musicians Category:Athletes